disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species seen in Fantasia
This is the species of animals found in Fantasia (1940), Fantasia 2000 (1999), and ''concept arts. ''Africa Mammals & Synapsids * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Drill (Mandrillus leucophaeus) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Kannemeyeria simocephala† * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) * Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Massospondylus carinatus† Reptiles & Amphibians * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Giant Leaf-tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) †These species are extinct. ''Asia'' Mammlas & Synapsids * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Wild Yak (Bos mutus) * Gee's Golden Langur (Trachypithecus geei) * White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) * Sichuan Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs * Psittacosaurus mongoliensis† * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Oviraptor philoceratops† * Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) Reptiles & Amphibians * Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) †This species are extinct. Australasia (Oceania) Mammals & Synapsids * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs * Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) Reptiles & Amphibians * Frilled Dragon (Chlamydosaurus kingii) Invertebrates * Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) Europe Mammals & Synapsids * Aurochs (Bos primigenius)† * Alpine Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra rupicapra) * Common Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus cuniculus) * Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) * Eurasian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) * Central European Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) * European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) Dog Breeds * Golden Retriever Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs * Archaeopteryx lithographica† * Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) * Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) * Compsognathus longipes† * European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) * White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) * Plateosaurus engelhardti† * Iguanodon bernissartensis† * Hypsilophodon foxii† Reptiles * Placochelys placodonta† * Nothosaurus mirabilis† Fish * Phlebolepis elegans† * Thelodus parvidens† * Doryaspis arctica† * Andreolepis hedei† * Seymouria baylorensis† Invertebrates * Garden Snail (Cornu aspersum) †This species are extinct. North America Mammals & Synapsids * Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) * Dimetrodon limbatus† * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) * Rocky Mountain Elk (Cervus canadensis nelsoni) * Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) * Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) * North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) * Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) * American Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus maritimus) * Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) * Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) * Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) * Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) * North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) * Allosaurus fragilis† (mistaken as Tyrannosaurus rex†) * Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) * Anchisaurus polyzelus† * Stegosaurus stenops† * Triceratops horridus† * Ankylosaurus magniventris† * Ceratosaurus nasicornis† * Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) * Brachiosaurus altithorax† * Apatosaurus ajax† * Brontosaurus excelsus† * Diplodocus longus† * Troodon formosus† * Pteranodon longiceps† * Dimorphodon macronyx† * Edmontosaurus regalis† * Kritosaurus navajovius† * Parasaurolophus walkeri† * Ornithomimus velox† * Corythosaurus casuarius† * Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) * Chasmosaurus belli† * Camptosaurus dispar† Reptiles & Amphibians * American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Elasmosaurus platyurus† * Tylosaurus proriger† * Hallopus victor† * I''chthyostega stensioei†'' Fish * Cladoselache fyleri† * Eusthenopteron foordi† Invertebrates * Common Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) * Endoceras giganteum† * Cameroceras trentonense† †This species are extinct. South America Mammals & Synapsids * Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) * Llama (Lama guanicoe glama) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Vicuna (Vicugna vicugna) Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs * South American Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) Worldwide Mammals & Synapsids * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * House Mouse (Mus musculus) * Domestic Sheep (Ovis orientalis aires) * Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) * Domestic Cattle (Bos primigenius taurus) * Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) * Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) * Domestic Donkey (Equus africanus asinus) * Domestic Cat (Felis lybica catus) * Domestic Dog (C''anis lupus familiaris) '' * Human (Homo sapiens) * Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Domestic Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) Fish * Holopterygius nudus† †This species are extinct. Mythical Creatures * Unicorn * European Dragon * Pegasus * Centaur * Griffon/Gryphon * Faun * Satyr Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5779.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5730.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5697.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6151.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5906.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6003.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5952.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6233.jpg Cockatoo, Sulphur-Crested (Fantasia 2000).jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6095.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6067.jpg Fantasia Massospondylus.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5934.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6323.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6333.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6295.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6863.jpg Fantasia 2000 Lions.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg Fantasia Ceratosaurus.png Fantasia 2000 Shoebills.png Category:Species List Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Permian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Gorillas Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:European Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Central American Animals Category:Giraffids Category:Horses Category:Great Apes Category:Primates Category:Dogs Category:Monkeys Category:Rhinos Category:Bears Category:Elephants Category:Cats